


New Uniforms

by Oparu



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis gets new leather uniforms. (Assumes the characters watch "Farscape" really, why wouldn't they?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Uniforms

"No way," Rodney groaned as he opened the first crate of uniform supplies. "Elizabeth wouldn't have approved these, there had to be a mistake, something's wrong somewhere- Maybe Carter did it? Is she trying to get back at me for something? Some kind of going away joke?"

Ronon shoved him aside and opened the crate with a grin. "I thought it was about time Earth sent us something practical," he offered as he started to slink away.

"Yours are in there, big guy," John offered as he checked off Ronon and Rodney's names on his chart. "Modified, treated, waterproof, machine washable, super-tough leather. Hopefully not even you can hurt them."

"We'll see," Ronon muttered as he lifted out the neatly wrapped set of uniforms.

Rodney took his begrudgingly and then, still complaining wandered off to see what the others thought. Keller didn't say anything, but there was a hint of a blush in her pale cheeks. Teyla looked mildly amused. Chuck was grinning as Cadman picked hers up and then laughing as she teased him when he picked up his and immediately changed to his new green t-shirt. The glimpse of his skin had her grinning wickedly as she dragged him back to their table.

John stood over the cases, calmly passing out the newly designed, black leather, off-world uniforms. He took careful notes and made sure each person got the two sets of leathers and two new sets of black khakis, colored t-shirts were assigned to their departments, and even Lorne started laughing when he found out the new 'command' staff had switched from red to green.

"She got sick of red?" Lorne teased as he lifted his things and grinned at John.

"I think the IOA finally just lost their nerve when it came to arguing with her," John offered lazily checking off the next few names.

"She did come back from the replicators with a new death-glare," Lorne agreed as he tossed on his new leather jacket. "So every time they change leaders we change uniforms?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," John shrugged as he checked to make sure only his uniforms and those of the team offworld remained.

She walked in slowly, quieting the usual hustle of any deliveries from Earth. Elizabeth slipped through the crowd until she stood directly in front of John. The nearly skin-tight leather of her new black pants fit her like a flight suit and John hoped no one heard the shocked sound he made as he looked up from his computer.

"Wearing yours already?" John gulped as Elizabeth looked down at her hips and smirked.

"I heard you were," she murmued as she snuck around behind him. No one was really paying attention. The joint excitement of mail day and new uniforms had everyone so excited that the mess hall had a life of its own. Her hands slid over his ass as if he was a prized piece of sculpture. To help morale, he'd put his on as soon as they had arrived, and though he hadn't looked in the mirror, John already liked how comfortable they were.

Apparently he should have looked in the mirror, John decided as Elizabeth's hands finally settled on his hips as he chin snuck up to his ear. "It is better," she admitted as she rubbed suggestively against him. "I don't think I had really thought about it, but...the SGC really knew what they were doing when they designed these."

Her breasts were there against his back and though her new green t-shirt wasn't a black leather vest it did something to her eyes that made them look more brilliant than usual. It might have been the naked longing she was taunting him with instead of the new color, but John was content with either. Elizabeth was amazing. Elizabeth was insanely, ocassionally mid-blowingly, and always so-fucking-hot...

Her lips were on his neck. It was only a second before she slipped out from behind him and bent to check the container. The new fabric clung to her as if it had been designed to hold onto her skin until his hands could rip it off.

John's hands were sweating as he held his computer. Elizabeth was searching for something in the bottom of one of the crates he'd been watching people remove things from all day without really seeing. There, in her hands, was a zip front, black leather, new tactical vest. It was more Teyla's style than military and John realized it must be something she had requested for the civilians and the scientists who frequently needed to carry less arms.

John opened his mouth and closed it again as she slipped it over her shoulders and shook out her hair. The zipper sang up over her body and she stopped it just between her breasts.

"Call it an early birthday present," Elizabeth teased as she took a step closer to him, reached for his hip and bit her lip before leaning to whisper. "I think I've definitely forgotten all about Ben," she purred before walking away.

Someone clicked their tongue beside him and John turned to see Lorne shaking his head slowly.

"May I say something off the record, sir?" Lorne asked as he stared after John at Elizabeth's endless legs.

"Yeah," John swallowed and wondered if he should start thinking about cold showers.

"You're a lucky bastard," Lorne offered with a sigh. "Sir."

"Yeah--"


End file.
